It Was At First Glance
by GGKaulitz
Summary: A Bill Kaulitz Love Story!When Bill Meets A Young Cancer Pationt He Audomaticly Falls In Love With Her.He Can't Help But Give Her False Hope,But What He Doesn't Expect Is What Happens When She Takes Him Up To A Secret Place.Tokio Hotel Fanfic!Three Shot
1. Chapter 1

My First Three Shot!

I stood in the elevator beside a nurse. The smile on her lips contradicted with the pure look of sorrow that loomed behind her blue eyes. I stood there almost holding my breath, shoving my hands into my pockets because it was too awkward to start a conversation.

"How old is she, again?" The nurse glared at me a moment before answering in an ice laced voice.

"She's 18."

I nodded my head and looked at the stuffed animal that I had brought in hopes to cheer her up. Its black button eyes and white fur made it look like something out of a Tim Burton movie.

When the two doors came open I looked out into the place covered in white with doctors running in their blue smocks. It smelled like disinfectant and there was no color. The whole energy of this place was making me feel sad and I hadn't even stepped out of the elevator.

"Fallow me." The nurse said waving her hand in a come hither motion. I fallowed her and I could feel the lump in my throat as she turned to a door. "She'll be inside- don't pull any cords." She warned and then opened the door.

When I heard the door click behind me I went forward to where there was a red haired girl with her eyes closed and head phones on. I set the stuffed animal on a chair and started my way towards her.

I glanced around the room it was full of pictures of flowers. She also had many books scattered around on a side table.

She was amazingly beautiful.

There was no way to tell if she was awake or not so I placed my hand on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes they lit up like a fire work. They were a beautiful amber color. When I looked into them I felt my heart leap out of my chest, I felt my heart break. I felt the breath being taken out of me. I felt myself fall in love right away.

"Hi Kelsey." I greeted. She smiled up at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I can't believe I get to meet you!" She shrieked, while still holding me in an embrace. Once she let go she fell back into her bed. She looked very tired for a moment and took a moment to regain strength. It was very weird to see someone so happy having to go through this, someone so young.

"How are you?" That was probably the worst thing to ask and I resented it from the moment I said it. She looked at me and smirked.

"I'm good, actually, I know it's weird to say but I'm not afraid of dying. It's not something to consume your time thinking about. It'll be a good experience when it happens." She spoke with the most calm face and pure voice.

It wasn't normal that on the verge of death someone could be so calm.

I quickly put my hand on hers. "That's _really _brave."

She rolled her eyes at me as a quick sigh escaped her mouth. "Like I haven't heard that one before." She then took the guard railing down and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her pale week fingers then traced over a button. Once she had pressed it soon the same blue eyed nurse was in the room.

"Can I have a morphine pill, so I can go on a walk?" The nurse put her hand to her chin in thought, then stepped over to the sink at the far right of the room. She reached into one of the cabinets and poured some water into a paper cup.

"Here," She handed her two small red pills and the water. After she had finished the cup of water the nurse reached for her IV. "No I got it!" She said and quickly pulled the needle out of her skin. I was shocked at how quick she had yanked them out. She looked up to me as she put the needle on the table right by her.

"I'm going to change; I'll be back in a few minutes." She then walked into the bathroom. I stood there for a moment until she came out. She had a completely new look her hair was now long and blonde. She wore a T-shirt with yoga pants and slippers.

"You look beautiful." I told her. She looked away while biting her lower lip. "Thanks, I like my red wig better, but I bring the blonde out when I go out anywhere."

I grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful either way." Her eyes looked shocked when I took her hand, but soon she regained her composer. She started to walk out of the room till she noticed the bear that I had brought her. A smile crossed her slim face.

"The bear looks as if it's out of a Tim Burton movie," She joked and that made me laugh since the same though had crossed my mind earlier.

Then after a moment of looking at the bear she led me out into the hallway. She asked the question "Where do you want to go?"

I didn't respond for a moment. "I think," I started as I let go of her hand and started walking backwards in my own way of showing off. "You should choose." She nodded her head but soon started to laugh like crazy until I felt something hit my back. I swung around to knock over a whole shelf of medicine and had knocked a gurney all the way down the hall.

"Maybe we should get off this floor." She suggested as I looked in shock at the huge ass mess I had created. I nodded in my head in agreement.

"That's a good idea!" I told her before she jetted off towards the elevator. I quickly caught up to her just before the doors shut. "You can run fast." I commented.

She laughed showing off a brilliantly white smile.

"I did track when I was done with my first round of chemo."

"So where do you want to go? I feel like going to the cafeteria." I glanced over to her and nodded that sounded like a good idea. I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. It felt nice. I wasn't the type to automatically connect with people but this was under circumstances that were hard to understand. She was beautiful in every form. I felt like I was in the middle of My Sisters Keeper. Hopefully this doesn't end like that movie

I heard the doors start to open and she led me to the café. "I'll pay for you, what do you want?" I asked. She looked up at me biting her lip once again. "You're stupid!" she said hitting m upside the head and laughing.

"Any patient gets free food, you can get free food too." She then started grabbing a urea of food from salad to chips. She then looked to my trey were I was yet to pick anything.

"Are you not hungry or something?" She asked.

"I don't know why but all of a sudden I'm not hungry."

She then stopped putting things on her plate and walked to a table. I paused for a moment as she walked to the table. She sighed and picked up a carrot form her plate.

When I walked over to her she put it down and smiled at me. "Do you ever eat your really skinny?" I looked on at her. It was a touchy subject for me, but I bet talking about her cancer was more of a touchy subject.

"I'm just really never hungry, I don't know why but it's just odd." She raised her eyebrow at me. "How can you never be hungry I'm always hungry! But I still stay skinny for some reason. My doctor says it's really weird since most cancer patients usually gain weight during chemo. "

I nodded. I didn't really understand I didn't learn much the ten years I had been in school. Hell I barley know my own language.

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke, fear laced in her voice. I nodded unsure of what was coming next. "Do you think I have a chance? I mean I've already gone through three rounds of chemo, I tried radiation, and there was natural herbs which was a bunch of bullshit. "

I didn't know what to answer I didn't want to give her false hope. The only reason I was here is because the hospital magically called me one day asking if I would come meet this dyeing girl. I also never would want her to die she was beautiful and graceful in a way I didn't understand. "I think you could."

She looked away lowering her head in shame. "That's just as bad as a maybe." I didn't know what else to do next. I reached my hand over to hers. When she placed hers in mine I turned it over to view her palm. I looked at the lines on her hand.

"I don't think you'll die your life line is very long." I told her. Her eyes lit up so bright that it made me smile along with her.

She went out of her chair and grabbed my hand. "I want to show you something."

She started to walk away. "Wait don't you want your food." She looked it and grabbed her tray. "I'll eat it later."

She then took me up to her room again. Setting the trey down she went over to a small fridge that was in the room. Once she turned around in her hand held a small container.

"Want one?" She asked pulling out a brownie.

"I don't like chocolate. Thanks for asking." She then looked around and grabbed a small bag from the rail of the bed. She dug put until she pulled out what looked like a cigarette.

"Then smoke this." When I inspected it I noticed it was a blunt.

"You smoke pot?" I asked in shock.

"Well yea I usually I just get the brownies but there for chemo they keep me from getting sick." She then took a bite of her brownie and smiled.

"Please?" I hesitated but then took my cigarette lighter out of my pocket to light the blunt. I hadn't done drugs in a long time and I had forgotten the feeling that coursed through my veins. I felt the first stage at just one inhale.

"Whoa! This is the best pot ever!" I told her. She smiled she was obviously not buzzed yet.

"Medical marijuana is the best." She said sitting down on the bed. I took a few more puffs I could feel myself getting more stoned by the second. I quickly reached for a chair. When I couldn't find one I was compelled to sit on the floor.

I saw he smile and come down to sit on the floor with me. She grabbed the blunt out of my hand and put it to hers lips. She started to laugh- she held on to my arm. I laughed along with her. Nothing was really funny that just how pot made you feel.

"Do you think you can make a poker face so I can take you somewhere?" I tried to stop laughing. I covered my mouth nut nodded my head. She went up to the sink and splashed water o her face. When she came by she flicked her fingers so little bits of water flew at me.

Once she had grabbed my hand she led me to the elevator again. I tried my best not to speak because I knew if I did I would start laughing. She took me back to the elevator. And pressed a button that I couldn't read because I was too high.

When to two doors opened it looked just like another one of the hospitals many floors. She then led me to a door. When she opened it I saw a flight of stairs.

"Were are" *laugh* "we," *giggle* "going?" She turned around and put her figure to her lips telling me to be quiet. I covered the hand that wasn't intertwined with hers and covered my mouth. She led me up the stairs to a place that looked like an attic.

She then pulled me in close to her. I wrapped my arms around her running my hands up and done her back. She hugged me even tighter pressing herself up against me. I felt an electric shock run through me as she came closer.

I pulled away only to look into her amber eyes. "I love you," I whispered. With the look on her face the only way I could describe it was amazing.

I pressed my lips to hers only to have her respond to me by…

I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! I couldn't help it. Hope you guys liked it. It took me awhile t write maybe because I told my self I would only right an average of 400 words a day! So this will be a three shot! Hope you guys like it! And please review! Or else I wont update- wow that's cruel of me

Love

-GG


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled away from me, tears laced in her beautiful eyes. She walked out of the room quickly. I stood there shocked. I didn't move for a moment, staying put seemed probably like the worst idea but of course I didn't move.

Speechless I ran down the stair to where I found her staring out a large window. I lay my hand on her shoulder. When she glanced to me I saw fear and sadness pooling around. She pressed herself up against the window, moving her hand from the top to the bottom of the sill.

"Do you think if this window could open- I could jump out and kill myself? Maybe crack my head on the cement?" She asked. I looked at her in shock. Again I was shocked; I really didn't know how many times I could be shocked in one day.

"Maybe…" I stuttered "But killing yourself… just doesn't seem fun." She then moved her gaze from the outside world to me. When I saw her eyes they were full of anger and hatred. She turned away again to look out into nothing but endless city and parking lot.

I heard a small crack and turned, there was nothing. I looked around the old staircase, it had blue carpeting going down and green spots. What and ugly combination. Nothing about this place seemed good except her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't respond, and when I put my hand to her shoulder again she threw her arm to the side knocking my hand off. "What. Is. Wrong?" I asked again. She then turned to me. She raised her hand up in the air and punched the side of my arm as hard as a cancer patient could.

I reacted how anyone would by saying "ow" Her eyes locked with mine for a split second, but soon looked down. I reached my hand out to hers and took both of them in my hand. I place them on top of my heart.

"It's been beating faster since I first saw you." She started biting her lip again. I smiled knowing that she was back to being happy. I took her hand and started leading her back into the room that we had just left.

Half way up the stairs I heard the creaking noise again. When I turned around this time a nurse was standing there. And by the look on her face she was pissed! She walked up the stairs to wear we both we- paused like two statues lost in time. The nurse came up to Kelsey and gave her look that must have meant something because Kelsey's eyes started to fill with tears.

I tried to keep my head from bobbing back and forth with a staring contest between them- to prevent whiplash. As I took a second glance at the nurse she looked younger then I had thought, like maybe twenty two or something around there- but also she looked older because her skin was darkened and rough and eyes bleak with little light to them.

Her gaze abruptly moved from her to me. And if looks could kill I would be dead in seconds. Tom was dead on when he said there was nothing worse than a woman's scorn.

When I looked back over to Kelsey her lip was quivering. I wanted to hold her tell her that everything would be fine. That even if she was facing storm clouds there would be a light at the end. I felt the urge to put my arm around her but the moment would be wrong.

The silence was broken when the nurse's raspy voice floated through the now tensionless air. "There you are," she paused for a moment sucking in a long overdone breath "You have a chemo to go to." And with that the nurse turned around and walked out. I glanced to Kelsey who looked at me a small escape left her mouth. She quickly looked to the door at the bottom of the stairs at where the nurse had just left.

"I should go," She got up and started to leave when she turned around and glanced back at me. "You can come back tomorrow if you want." Then she was gone

* * *

I sat in my chair. In the living room. In my house.

"Okay," I heard Tom murmur. He got up out of the couch and walked over to me. When he stopped in front of me he stared. Like I was a painting and he didn't know what I was.

"Drama Queen!" He yelled. "You have been mopping around the house since you go back from that hospital! And you haven't told me what happened. What happened? See a dead old lady or something?" I glanced up at Tom.

"If I told you, you would laugh." I told him quickly

"Well," He paused for a moment "Yea… I probably would- but tell me anyway."

Once I was done basically pouring my heart out to him. He looked up at me with skeptical eyes. He got up and shuffled around for a second. He then looked at me his eyes almost watering, but of course Tom would never cry, never.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go tell her."

I hopped up out of my chair. I quickly grabbed my keys that were resting on the counter.

* * *

Once I got to the hospital I went through what I would say in my head at least a million times. I slowly entered the hospital steadying my breath, just one foot after another. I stopped at the gift shop and bought a bouquet of flowers

I got up to the floor where she was when the doors opened I saw the young nurse who had tried killing me with one stare. She looked at me her eyes filled with tears. The expression that crossed her face was shocked to see me.

"Did they call you?" she asked solemnly

I must have looked shocked because she responded. "Kelsey is in a better place." She said.

"Like as in she's cured and she went home?" I asked hoping that she had just mixed up her words.

"No- she is dead." And at those words I felt my heart drop, just like the flowers from my hand did. I looked at her as tears filled my eyes and I ran down the hall to her room. When I opened the door I was horrified to find her not there and the room cleaned as if someone had just left and they were getting ready to move someone else in.

I dropped into one of the chairs, my head hanging down.


End file.
